Something Different
by shadiebo2995
Summary: This is my first story, i would like some help with it, cause i want to make this story for you guys. Its a Godric/OC. So please review, and give me some ideas on how to make this better.
1. Found

I stood there on the roof, awaiting the sunlight. I wanted to burn. Ive lived to long, over 2000 years. I was stuck in a rut, everything was uninteresting. I had nothing keeping me here. Nothing to live for, or stay for. The sun would come soon. About 5 minutes. I was looking down at the humans beneath me. Just ants. Im intrigued by their ways, how they can put so much emotion into something. How they can get so upset over something so trivial, or love something with all their being, without knowing why. Love. Somthing I have never experienced. Something I never will.

A shrill scream pulled me out of my stupor. I looked toward the horrible sound. In the alley way, a man, on top of a woman. I heard her pleas. Rape, he was going to... Swallowing hard, I ran toward them. I jumped off the roof, down behind the man. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, I yanked him off the woman. I looked at her, she was in shock. "Apologize to the young lady." I commanded the man.

"S-so-sorry. Please dont hurt me. I swear Ill do anything." The grimy man pleaded. I just tossed him aside, and heard him scurry away. I looked at the girl. And that what she was. Being 2000 years old, I picture everyone as a child, but she couldnt have been more then 20. I leaned down toward her slowly, trying not to startle her. She looked at me. I was expecting fear, but I got hope, happiness. Then without warning, she fainted. I couldnt leaver her here like this. She was bruised, and I believe she might have twisted her ankle. So I picked her up bridal style, and ran quickly inside. The sun would be up any second. I made it inside just in time, and walked to my room, and laid the girl down. She seemed fragile, like most other humans. But something about her screamed strong, powerful, different. Her face was bruised, and her ankle was swollen, she definatly broke it.

I would give her my blood, but not without her permission. I noticed her long silky, red hair, and her petite, yet athletic form. Her eyes fluttered open, and looked directly at me. She slowly sat up.

"Uh... hold on, let me process what just occured." She sat there holding her head. I noticed her eyes were redish brown, with blue. In all my years I have never seen a human with such a weird I color. "You saved me... from him."

I nodded. "yes. I was standing on the roof, when I heard you scream."

She looked confused. "But it was almost daylight."

I smirked. "You certainly are an observant little one arnt you?"

She chuckled, an amazing sound escape her mouth. "Yea, I guess I just have this way of seeing little details and peiceing them together." She tucked some hair behind her ear and looked at her ankle. "And now Im observing that my ankle is broken." She giggled.

"It doesnt hurt you?" Concern came from my voice, as unexpected as it was.

"Uh.. not really, I have a high pain tolerance."

I nodded. "Would you like to heal quicker?" I asked unsure of her reaction.

She stared at me with wide eyes. "No thanks. Im not into the whole V thing. I really dont wnat to be bondedeither, Im-"

"Independent."

She nodded.

"We wouldnt completely be bonded. Thats only if we exchange blood." I stated. "I just dont want to see you hurt." I dont know why. I had this urge to protect her, and keep her safe. It was an odd feeling. Ive never felf anything toward a human. I could tell she was concidering it. Then she finally nodded. I retracted my fangs. But she didnt flinch like I was expecting. Her heartbeat stayed the same, not even a stutter. I bit into my arm and brought it to her lips. She seemed uncomfortable at first, but soon she accepted it, and drank until I pulled away. Her eyes widened.

"Wow. Thats intense."

I chuckled. She closed her eyes as if basking in the feeling.


	2. Dont Feel Obligated

**Thank you everyone for reviewing. I really dont know where this story is going to go, any ideas? Haha, I should have thought of that before I started this story. Sorry.**

I looked at Godric. "Im sorry, but I havent properly introuduced myself. Im Neala Kinsley" I outstretched my hand, wanting some sort of contact. I know I shouldnt care, but something about Godric enchanted the first time I saw him, even though I knew he was a vampire, I never felt any safer. I needed that safety. Especially with who is coming for me... He shook it.

"Im Godric Antonius." His cool hand touched mine and sent a small shiver through me. The last name, sounded old.

"Is that Roman?" I asked.

He smiled. "You are a smart one arnt you? Tell me how did you know that?"

I loved his smile. The whiteness of them, how they seemed so perfect. "I do alot of reading on history, I love it. Just knowing about things before me, I like how things seemed simpler in the past. How there wasnt any electricity, or reasons to stay indoors. How children did their playing outside, instead of in front of a television... Im sorry, im rambling.

"No. Its perfectly fine. You talk much beyond your years. As a matter of fact, how old are you exactly?" He asked.

I smiled. "Im 17, How old are you?" I asked

"I dont think you want to know that." He smiled.

"Well, depends on how old you are, Id like to ask you some questions on how life was whenever."

"Im over 2000 years old." He said warly.

"Oh my godness, really! Oh I have some questions then." I laughed.

He grinned again, another perfect smile. "And Id be happy to answer them."

"Ok hmmm... Oh how were the 20's with whole prohibition act, and what about Al Capone, did you know him-"

"Whoa," He chuckled. "Ok calm down. Lets see, the 20's were rather interesting. Everyone seemed extremely carefree. I remember ALOT of dancing. Everyone loved to dance, you would see it is also the time the radio became popular, so there was even more dancing."

"Did you dance?"

He grinned, "A bit, not much though."

"Did you have a favorite one?"

"I do, still. The Foxtrot."

I looked at him, and tryed to imagine him doing it, "Really, Yep I can imagine that." I smiled.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, and how is that?"

"Like I said, I observe, and I can tell just by looking at you, I dont know how, but I can." I shrugged like it was nothing. "So did you know Al Capone?"

"I knew him, he was an a decent person, as long as you stayed on his good side. When his parents died though, that was the one and only time I saw him cry."

Parents, I felt myself start to tear up. No Neala not here. And he seemed to notice.

"And where are your parents?" He asked.

Crap, I had to leave. I couldnt tell him what Im running front, who Im running from. I didnt want him feeling obligated to protect me. I got up to leave, and began to walk to the door, but a cool hand wrapped around my arm.

"Please dont leave. I didnt mean to meddle into your life. I was just wondering if I should take you home." He looked at me, studying my face. His pale blue eyes, they looked like they had so much history behind them.

"Its ok, I just have to leave. Im sorry, but I dont want you to feel obligated to help me, and Im not going to be a burden." And before he could say anything, I ran out of the house, and into the near by forest, trying to stay in the shadows, just incase THEY were out there.


	3. Will you tell me?

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own True Blood, or the True Blood books, I only own Neala and some ideas will be from the series darkest powers, so I dont own that either. OH and Godric is still the sheriff in this story.**

**Thanks to a lot of people for the reviews and the favoriting :D.**

Im creeping through the forest, as silently as possible. If I get caught again, they would surely do worse then the last time. I cant go through those experiments again, or the tests, or the seclusion.

"Please help me." I heard behind me. Oh no, not another one, I thought. I slowly turned and looked at what was before me. I saw a pasty face, an eye hanging out, and it looked like claw marks that went down its face. I squinted my eyes shut. Trying to mentally push the ghost away. I didnt want to see it, didnt want to hear it, and didnt want to help it. I needed to help myself at the moment, and that is by finding the safe house. I opened my eyes but this time, I didnt see a ghost, I saw Godric. Startled I gasped and stepped back.

"Please little one. Come back into the house, what has you so frightened?" He asked caressing my cheek.

I shook my head. "Shh. Please keep it down." I said in a whisper.

He looked confused. "Why are you whispering?" He asked.

"I dont want them to hear me." I whispered without even thinking. I mentally kicked myself for that mistake.

"Who?" He whispered.

I shook my head. "I cant tell you. But I need to go, please."

"Im afraid I cant do that Little One." And he held out his hand, beckoning me to follow him. I couldnt say no to him anymore. But I cant tell him about me, or the organization trying to find me just yet. I grabbed his hand and he walked me back to the house. When we walked through the door, I saw 4 people standing there. A cowboy, a tall blonde guy, a black haired woman, and a dark haired guy beside her.

"Hello everyone." I heard Godric say polietly. The tall blonde guy rushed over to him.

"Godric, youre alive. Or, not burned i should say." He smirked.

"Yes my child, I have decided to stay a little longer."

"And who is this scrumptious looking thing?" He said eyeing me like I was a piece of meat. Godric stepped between us.

"She is a friend. And I would like it if you treated her well." He turned to me. "Neala, this is Erik," He pointed to the tall guy. "Stan" The cowboy. "Isabel" Woman. "And her friend Hugo" Man beside her. I then started peicing some things together. I turned to Godric.

"So they are all vampires, except for Hugo?" I asked.

He smiled, "Certainly."

"How did she know?" Erik asked.

"My friend is a very observant little thing. Now if you all wouldnt mind, me and her need to talk, privately."

"Yes Sheriff." Isabel said as they all left.

I turned to Godric. "Sheriff, didnt know you were from the police." I started panicing. What if THEY put a search for me? I guess Godric saw that I was freaking out cause he backed away and sat in the chair across the room. As if I was afraid to be near him.

"What has you so scared?" He asked.

"Are you a police officer?" I asked.

"Of sorts. Im a vampire sheriff. That means I keep an eye out for the vampires in my area. And when they go and come."

I let out a breath I didnt know I was holding. "Okay." I slowly walked toward him.

He raised an eyebrow, and I felt like I would melt there. "I thought you were afraid of me..."

I shook my head. "No, just afraid that you were a cop." I sat in his lap.

"Why?" He asked, playing with my hair.

"I cant tell you." I looked away from him.

"Will you?" He asked.

"Maybe."


	4. I NEED HELP WITH THIS

I NEED HELP. I CANT WRITE THIS STORY... I HAVE NO IDEA HOW... AND SCHOOL IS KEEPING ME AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER. I AM WILLING TO GIVE THIS STORY TO SOMEONE. JUST ASK, AND ILL CHOOSE BETWEEN EVERYONE.


	5. Transferring

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

bonesgrl18 will be writing this story for me. So if you would want to read it, im transfering the story to her later.


End file.
